


Harry Potter And The Hidden Well Hidden Lies

by Jimminy101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimminy101/pseuds/Jimminy101
Summary: Its A Surprise! ;D
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter And The Hidden Well Hidden Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in 4th year and Harry was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry's name was pulled out of the Goblet and the entire school apart from the Slytherins gasped in obvious shock. Harry had to fight very hard to stop a smirk and snort.

1 hour later

He had finally gotten back to his common room and gathered all 4th years and above so he could let them on a little secret. All of them were loyal to the dark so that's howhe knew it was safe to tell them.  
"I didn't put my name in the Goblet but htis turned out great because i can use all sorts of horrific magics to win" a smirk crept uponhis face.  
He was going to conquer all of magical Britain alongside he Dark Lord, as his equal. They all knew what he ment. 

As time went on Harry began sneaking out of school again he began going to his arcane elf ancestry libraries. Which he only found out he had about 10 months ago. This time he finally managed to figure out the ward and actually go through it. He was so ecstatic he just started running around the library. After he calmed down he began searching the library for books that teach arcane magic. It took no more than 1 minute to find it, and once he did he opened it up and felt this engulfing magic that was so powerful it brought him to his knees. He barely managed to close it. Than he got up and picked up a different book. This one was not as engulfing but still he could feel a lot of magic coming from it. Once he began to read it he realized he didn't need words to use this type of magic. It also told him the engulfing feeling he had was because he had no arcane magic. But it also said that he might have it. was what the book read and apparently he had too much arcane magic. Than halfway through the book it began teaching him, first he had to get into a meditative pose and dig deeper than his magical core. He suceeded after about half an hour, and he could feel the engulfing feeling again. But insted of fighting it this time he let it engulf him, that was the second step to let it engul you. Third step retreat while holding onto the magic than attach it to your core so it doesen't get lost deep again and so he did with minor difficulty. He felt the arcane magic (which for the sake of speed im gonna call AM) radiating off of him but only people with arcane magic attached to their core could feel it. Than it began teaching the magic which was just teaching how to control it. There are no spells with AM, you just have to control your AM to make do whatever you want.

Whem the first task came all the champions came back higly injured. Now it was Harry's turn as soon as he walked in he got fire all over him but not because he had a shield up (btw all Magic Harry is gonna be using is AM) , than he petrified it and walked up to talking in its native tounge  
"You tried to kill me now im going to kill you!" said Harry.  
And with a flick of his finger a quickslit apeared in the dragons neck and just like that it was dead.


End file.
